


Introductions and Apologies Are in Order

by apterousAvian, LiliaFax



Series: All the Words We Don't Know [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrobin Week 2018, M/M, Mentions of Chrom/Sumia, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, Twin MUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apterousAvian/pseuds/apterousAvian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaFax/pseuds/LiliaFax
Summary: In which Rowen invites Chrom over for "tutoring" and Robin is not impressed.Robin still hasn't gotten over The Debate Club Incident, Rowen can see through his baby crush and can't leave well enough alone, and Chrom is oblivious as usual.Day 2 for Chrobinweek 2018





	Introductions and Apologies Are in Order

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for day 2 of ChrobinWeek 2018 (twins) and next installment of Sam and Lilia's Overly Detailed Modern AU

“Robin~ I'm bringing up a guest don't be weird or naked!!!”

 

Robin groans on his top bunk as his twin yells shrilly from the ground floor.  _ Shit, was that today? _ Robin is not mentally ready for this. Rowen is up to some garbage after he vented to her about his...incident at debate club last week that had gotten him banned for two weeks. 

 

Robin has absolutely no interest in making up with or being anywhere near Chrom Ylisstol.

 

Stupid, popular, Chrom Ylisstol. Student body president, star rugby player, and all around beloved high school entity. He was in all three school choirs including show, and every girl screamed when he so much as looked at them. Robin hates him. 

 

Because Chrom had the  _ audacity  _ to decide to join debate club. For fun. One of Robin's few venues where he had no possibility of running into Mr. SHS. And then… he.. 

 

Rowen bursts through their shared bedroom door. 

 

“Whats up NERD, you decent up there?”

 

“Hi Rowen,” Robin replied flatly. He doesn't acknowledge Chrom. 

 

Rowen, unlike Robin, is decently popular. She plays on the girls rugby team and while she pretends she isn’t, is a decently good student. And she knows Chrom from.. precalculus. Apparently.

 

Robin gathers his copy of  _ Catcher in the Rye _ and his guided notes. He thinks breaking down a perfectly good book with discussion questions is not going to help him learn anything, but he'll make do. 

 

“Awww don’t go, I might need your input,” Rowen protests.

 

“If you offered to tutor you shouldn't need my help. Besides I'm reading.”

 

“You’re always reading, and we can be quiet, right Chrom?” Chrom stumbles a moment after being ignored until now. 

 

“Yes?” he answers, confused.  _ Heh, typical idiot jock _ , Robin keeps to himself. 

 

“You ask me for anything and I'm leaving.” Robin resigns, and Rowen gives a little cheer as she settles under her loft bed, pulling over Robin's chair for Chrom as they open up backpacks and start homework.

  
  
  


And for at least a moment, Robin assumes they are working. From where he is absolutely not watching them, he sees the precalculus books splayed about, and mumbling over what questions they were supposed to answer. So he returns to his book, irritated that he can’t stop reading the same sentence over and over as his mind strays back to his sibling and her guest. 

  
And then Rowen starts talking again. All pretense of studying broken.

 

“Kay so this is boring, what you wanna do now?” she decides suddenly. Chrom looks a mix of confused and hurt, but before he can answer, Rowen is spouting again. “OOOOH I know, I should go get photo albums, you’ve never seen pictures of Robin and I as babies,” and Robin bolts up at that, Rowen already heading for the door.

 

“Rowen don’t you dare..”

 

“GREAT! I’ll be right back. Chrom are you hungry? I’ll bring up some snacks make yourself comfortable~!” and she’s gone, and now Robin is alone with Chrom. He should have known better. He hates Rowen and she will pay for this.

 

Chrom awkwardly shuffles by the desk, clearly feeling that he’s unwelcome in Robin’s presence. Robin only feels a little bit bad. Before he can pretend he’s ignoring Chrom by reading, Chom breaks the silence by looking up at him.

 

“Hey, um, so, I’m really sorry about the whole debate club incident,” he manages, not really making eye contact with Robin, surprisingly bashful. Robin quietly considers this apology, waiting to see if Chrom will press on. 

 

“I got carried away, I don’t usually get caught up in my temper like that,” he rambles, Robin realizes he’s the jerk if he doesn’t say something.

 

“So asking my sister for calculus help was a ruse to apologize” he replies as a statement, not a question.

 

“N-No?? I do actually really need help with precalculus and I’m a little worried your sister doesn’t actually intend to help me, but you were here, and I felt bad about the whole thing getting you banned from your club and I really hope that Rowen isn’t asking me here under false pretenses because I  _ do _ have a girlfriend…”

 

Robin thinks he keeps going but he’s not listening anymore to his worried rambling because Chrom thinks  _ Rowen _ would come onto him. And then Robin is laughing so hard he can’t breathe, and that finally gets Chrom to stop talking and look at him. 

 

“Ahhh that’s a good one, Rowen, into  _ you, _ ” Robin breaks off into a fit of giggles again. Chrom doesn’t seem amused. He sputters back, blushing a little now.

 

“What ? No, then what else would she be doing I mean, I don’t want to look at her baby pictures I really, really need help with precalculus or I am going to fail, and I can’t afford to fail precalculus” And he keeps going again and Robin starts laughing even harder. He feels only a little bad, because Chrom deserves a little strife in his perfect little life and Robin can’t help but bask in it for a moment before finally answering Chrom’s anxious questions.

 

“Don’t worry about it, you’re really not her type,” Robin dismisses, pulling his book back up to his face. 

 

“But..”

  
“Chrom.” He says firmly, with such sudden authority that Chrom looks up at him again. He didn’t want to out his sister but also, its  _ Rowen _ . 

 

“My sister’s a lesbian.” Robin says from behind his book, and Chrom finally stops quibbling. 

 

“Okay,” Chrom mumbles, embarrassed again, as if this is some big secret he’s forced Robin to reveal. “But then, why did she leave and stop helping me with precalculus homework, because I can just, go and stop bothering you and go back to the help session at the library but I’d have to leave now because it ends at 6…”

 

Robin sits there for a moment listening to Chrom earnestly try and work this out for himself and makes a split second decision. He knows exactly what his sister was trying to achieve here and he hates her for being right. 

 

“I can help you with the precalculus homework.” Robin cuts in, and Chrom stops pacing and talking to himself to peer up at Robin in his perch. Rowen had him, hook, line and sinker, working with Mr. Handsome and Wonderful SHS. For what dastardly reasons, he could only guess. But her plan had worked. She knew Robin was soft, damn her.

 

“Really? Are you sure? I mean, I’d be very grateful,” Chrom manages not to carry on this time, and from Robin’s peripheral vision he can tell he’s looking at him. Robin tries to feign indifference, not looking out from his novel that he is pointedly not reading anymore. He holds his hand out off his bunk.

 

“Robin Grimleal. Junior class math decathlon team member, debate club vice president, and otherwise nerd, at your service” he introduces himself. 

 

Chrom awkwardly stands on his toes to reach up and shake Robin’s hand. “Chrom Ylisstol, bad at math, sorry about debate club, and very thankful Mr. Grimleal sir,”. He tries his best to return Robin’s overly formal introduction. Robin is amused. 

 

“Alright so what are we doing today?” Robin says, finally closing his failed reading attempt and climbing down the ladder to meet Chrom at the desk.

 

“Uh…. the unit circle.” Chrom answers, pulling out a blank diagram.

 

“SHIT”

**Author's Note:**

> *fULL HOUSE MUSIC OUTRO PLAYS*  
> DIRECTED BY SAMSON 
> 
> Rowen is a chaos entity who only gets worse with age
> 
> Robin is still peak [Get Out Of My School](https://i.imgur.com/H3EZ9NH.jpg)
> 
> Chrom doesn't know a damn thing
> 
> The debate club incident is basically Chrom and Robin getting into his huge argument in debate club over some stupid problem like the trolley morality issue and i guess it involved both of them getting banned for a while


End file.
